


Dirty Little Secrets

by christinalyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Sin, Dean/Sam - Freeform, DeanxSam, M/M, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Smut, Smut smut and more smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, samxdean - Freeform, so much sin guys so much sin, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinalyn/pseuds/christinalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evolution of Sam and Dean's sexual awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Dean woke as Sam had a wet dream. His body didn't have permission to react...but that didn't stop it.

It had been a stormy night and Sam hadn’t wanted to sleep alone. It might be funny to some people that a fourteen year old boy would want to sleep in the same bed as his brother while thunder and lightning raged outside. They might also think it’s funny that someone that hunted monsters would be afraid of something like this. But Dean didn’t judge. Instead he didn’t even comment when Sam climbed in beside him. He simply glanced at the motel’s clock – 11:06 - and shut his eyes. The next time he opened them it read 3:34 and he slowly realized what had woken him.  


His little brother had rolled over, his lower body now against his right leg. He was whimpering as he gyrated his hips against his leg, his cock hardening against him. Dean bit his lower lip hard. Shit. He was having a sex dream.  


The sounds Sam was making sent a shock through Dean. No, no, no. He tried to pull away but Sam’s arm went around him, his fingers curling into the arm of his shirt. The younger’s hips moved faster, a whimper and a moan escaping. Dean’s body didn’t register that this was his brother – his brain did, but it didn’t communicate very well as his cock twitched and slowly began to harder. No. No, no, no. He tried hard to think of things to get it to soften up. Then Sam’s lips parted and he nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck.  


He could feel the soft lips brushing the skin between where his ear and his jaw met and Dean couldn’t help the complete and utter arousal that had now taking control of his body. It didn’t take long until Sam was fully humping his leg, little whimpers falling from his mouth. Unable to help himself, Dean put his hand on himself over his boxers and he rubbed himself, eyes closing at the sensation as he let Sam continue his own motions. Sam’s head slipped back again, falling from where it had laid and Dean’s green eyes wandered over to Sam’s face, watching as the boy’s pleasure read across it.  


Then all at once his eyes opened, pupils dilating. Dean froze his hand and stared at him, terror in his eyes. Sam gave a start and Dean could see the shock and almost fear. Disgusted with himself he went to pull away but hands reached out and yanked him back. “W-what are-“ Dean started to question but before he could Sam slipped in between his brother’s legs; the elder only had a second to yank his hand away. The grinding started again as the young shaggy haired boy began to rub his body up and down, his rock hard cock pressing through his pajama pants against Dean’s cock bulging up from his boxers. Dean tried to make himself push Sam away, but the friction was too good. Want. Need. Want. Need. The words tore through his head as his arms circled Sam’s body, pulling him tight.  


“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped into Sam’s ear as he shoved up against him, meeting his movements. “Ohh…” he breathed out. Sam whimpered and rubbed faster and faster.  
“Mm…oh…oh…” Little, desperate sounds escaped him as his face pressed into his brother’s neck. Dean knew he was inexperienced so there was no way he’d last long so he let himself give into it. Might as well get off as well. He was so hard and impossibly turned on.  


“Oh. Ohh yeah…oh!” Sam gasped and came. His body shook against Dean’s body and his hips moved through the aftershocks. Dean shoved up and let himself release as well, moaning in a deep voice as his fingers curled into the back his brother’s shirt.  


Sam’s face buried in Dean’s neck and he pressed a gentle kiss there before he rolled over and curled up in a ball beside him – their bodies no longer touching – and went back to sleep. Dean was left starting at the ceiling as the guilt rushed through him. He looked over at the back of his head as his brother slept. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and stroked a hand through Sammy’s hair. Self loathing and regret coursed through him. Oh god, he would never be able to forgive himself.


	2. Fantasies and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's cat nap takes a turn.

_Dean shoved two fingers inside of Sam, fucking him with the digits as the lube poured between the hole and his fingers. When he felt like Sam had loosened enough, Dean curled them inside, loving the desperate mewl that escaped the younger of the two._

_When he couldn’t wait any longer, he positioned himself behind his brother, guiding his dick to the entrance. “I-I need you now,” he said in a low, gravelly voice. Without any warning, he pushed in and grabbed Sam by the hips as he began to thrust. “O-oh fuck, you’re tight,” Dean gasped. “Ohh, Sammy.” The boy whimpered below him, pushing his ass closer to his brother, helping him get in deeper. “Oh, that feels so fucking good, Sammy.” He let out a series of groans, eyes squeezing shut. He lowered himself down so he was practically laying on his back, his mouth going to Sam’s neck. Sam let out a high pitched “Dean!” as his body rocked with Dean’s._

Dean gasped awake, sitting up. Oh god, it was a dream. Oh god, oh god. How could he dream that? How could-?

No, he was too hard to care right now. He was so hard it was aching. Could he really do this? Could he really jerk himself to thoughts of his own little brother? This was worse than the incident that had happened in bed a couple months prior (the one they chose to ignore and never discuss). His eyes squeezed shut and he quickly shoved his boxers down (thank god for the lack of pants during his cat nap), and moved his shirt up. He laid back then wrapped his fingers around the erection. He needed to. He needed release more desperately than he ever had before.

He ran his hand over his shaft, rubbing up and down a few times before squeezing up over the head, thumb rubbing around the slit, precum leaking. He groaned and pushed his hips up. Gripping himself again he began to jerk his hand fast. The dream turned to fantasy as he pictured the shaggy haired brunette writhing beneath him.

_“Oh, Dean, let me come!” Sam gasped. “Please!” But the boy was already coming, his cum squirting out in spurts, covering Dean’s sheets. He shivered, fingers slowly releasing from the sheets. “Oh Dean…” he whispered._

_“Oh yeah…” Dean groaned, tossing his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open._

“Oh!” Dean gasped as he came, his body shuttering. “Oh, fuck…oh yeah….” He kept his hand going until the very last drop of cum had released and the very last aftershock subsided.

“Oh my god…” he whispered, this time out of panic and mortification instead of pleasure. Go away, visions, get the fuck away! He tried to shove off the last lingering pictures inside of his brain. Then before he could do anything else, he heard the key card beep. Dean shoved himself inside of his boxers and lowered the shirt over his cum covered chest. He rested on the pillows trying to look casual.

Sam walked in and froze when he looked at Dean. Fuck, he looked guilty, didn’t he? The elder brother cleared his throat. “Um, hey. Hey. Sup?”

“Sup’?” Sam echoed, a confused look on his face. He never said Sup. “Uh, alright.” A confused laugh came out of him and tossed his school bag on the bed. “Weirdo.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam stretched high and let out a long groan. The picture of Sam below him, making the same sort of sound flashed before Dean’s eyes. “Mmm,” Sam hummed and flopped down on the other bed.

Oh fuck. Dean quickly got up and headed for the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a shower. A very long and cold shower.”


	3. B-Days and B-Jays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John misses Sam's birthday so Dean comes to the rescue to salvage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the patience while waiting for another chapter to be posted!
> 
> I also want to thank you for the kudos and the feedback. It really means a lot <3

Dean jumped on Sam's bed, acting more like 2 than 20. "Sammy, it's your birthday. Be happy!" The shaggy hair teen sat on the edge of the mattress, looking like a beaten puppy. He ignored him, so Dean stopped jumping and flopped down beside him, the bed moving up and down gently as the springs slowly settled. "Come on, Sammy..." His voice turned soft and coaxing with an air of sympathy. He knew how Sam felt. Their dad had missed a majority of Dean's birthdays as well.

"He's supposed to teach me how to drive," he mumbled. 

Dean sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know, buddy, I know."

“Whatever. I have more important things to learn.”

“Like what?” Dean asked.

Sam suddenly turned a shade of red. “Oh. Nothing. I meant to think that, not say it.”  
Well, _that_ certainly peeked Dean’s interest. “Tell me what you have to learn.”

“Nothing.”

“Science?” Silence. “Math?” More silence. “Muscle gain?” Deafening silence. “…crossbow?”

“Sex! Okay?!”

Dean blinked a few times then stared at him. “Oh,” he said after a long pause. “So, your consolation for not learning how to drive on your sixteenth birthday is that-…”

“Shut up, Dean. Forget it.”

“Well…” He considered, rubbing the back of his neck. He wouldn’t be able to show Sam how to drive seeing as their father had taken the car, so maybe he’d be able to help with this subject. After all, Dean was the expert, wasn’t he? A few flashes of his Sam-fantasies ran through his head, but he batted them away. “I mean, if you want me to help, I can. Do you have questions or…what…?”

“Well, I-…I just…um, okay. Well see, there’s this girl and she kind of-she kind of offered to give me a….” he trailed off and looked away, his face an impossible shade of red. “You know, a b-blowjob. I’ve never had one so I’m afraid that, um….”

Dean raised his eyebrows. Well, shit. Imagine that. An inward battle started to rage inside of him as an idea struck. Hm. Could he really offer it? However, before he could truly come to a decision he blurted out, “I could…show you. That way, um, you’ll know what it’s like and you’ll…be ready for her…” What the fuck had he just said? Wait, no, this was revealing, wasn’t it? He was basically telling Sam that he was attracted to him.

Sam stared with wide eyes. “E-excuse me?”

Dean looked away. “I just…I’m your brother so it’s no big deal, right? We share a lot. It wouldn’t be weird.” It would. It would, it would, it would. “It’s…not like it’s the first time something se-“

Sam quickly caught him off. “It was an accident then. It was-”

“Let me, Sam.” Dean was suddenly completely convinced. He wanted this. He needed. “Let me do this.” He put a hand on Sam’s chest, gently coaxing him down on the bed. The younger was still then to Dean’s excitement he moved to lay down, peering up at him with a scared expression.

“Don’t be scared,” Dean whispered and moved between his legs, gently lowering and parting them. The boy’s jeans and boxer briefs were peeled down and he pulled them off and tossed them aside. Dean ran his fingers up the boy’s cock. It twitched and a thrill shot through the elder. He was touching him. He was actually touching him. His beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous brother. And in return he was responding. Hardening. Growing. “Sam,” he whispered as he wrapped his fingers around his medium sized dick. He rubbed up and down and watched in fascination as it got harder and longer and…oh fuck….His mouth watered, eagerly.

“I’m gonna-” But he didn’t finish the warning before placing his mouth over the head, licking the slit in the tip. 

Sam gasped loudly. “Oh!” Dean took that as a good sign and he quickly gave a suck and began moving down. “That’s-…oh, this is-….this-…” But Sam had clearly forgotten how to speak properly.

Dean’s mouth slid down his hard shaft and the taste spread over his taste buds. His pants became slightly tighter as his own dick began to harden. Sam’s was completely rock hard and eager inside his hot mouth. He slowly moved down it, feeling Sam tense below him. “O-oh my-“ he whimpered. “Oh that’s-…oh my god…”

Dean smirked inwardly. He remembered his first blowjob. It was an unreal sensation. He slid up and mouthed at the head of his cock, alternating between sucking and licking. Knowing the boy wouldn’t last long he got to work. Sliding down loosely then sliding up with hollowed cheeks and sharp sucks. His brother was clearly enjoying himself, all thoughts of stopping Dean seemed to be long gone.

Dean popped off of him and hissed, “Touch my hair, Sammy.” The boy’s hand tentatively found itself in Dean’s hair, his fingers pushing through the short locks. “Push my head. Control it.” The words were rushed so he could take him back into his mouth. It was slightly surprising, but Sam did as he was told, pushing Dean’s head toward the base. Dean followed his movements, getting more and more of him in as Sam slowly got used to it, pushing and pulling his head over his dick. 

“O-oh,” he whimpered. “Oh!” The sounds. Oh fuck, those sounds… Dean shuttered and sucked hard on each dismount, feeling the head of Sam’s cock hit the back of his throat. Thank his lucky stars for having no gag reflex. He was happy that he could make this as pleasurable for Sam as he could. Sam’s body jolted and he let out a sharp gasp. Dean quickly pulled off and pushed his brother’s hand away so he could begin to jerk him fast. Oh fuck he just wanted to see him come. He wanted him to spill out into his mouth so he could taste his sweet nectar. He wanted to make Sam feel like he was flying. Dean moaned softly as he pushed his hips down into the mattress, the friction making him even harder.   
“Let go. Just come, Sammy. Come.” He used his hand to cover half of the shaft and his mouth to cover the rest. He bobbed up and down as fast as he could, sucking and gripping hard. Hips shoved into the mattress, fucking against it in time with the moves on his brother.

Sam gasped loudly and arched high as he gripped the sheets with his fingers. “Dean!” Dean could see the pleasure on his face as Sam reached orgasm, pouring his seed into his mouth. He swallowed everything he had to offer as he rubbed his thighs. When his younger brother was spent Dean slid off his cock with a suck and let out a “pop”. His mouth went to his milky thighs and he sucked on a spot of skin as he continued to hump the mattress. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. He lost control and came inside of his pants, the taste of Sam’s seed and skin in his mouth and the smell of him clogging his nose. He laid still between Sam’s legs, panting softly as he let his orgasm slowly melt away.

All was well and silent between them and Dean felt a sense of relief slid through him. After expecting a freak out Dean was pleasantly surprised to be proved wrong. “So, do-” he started as he sat up, but his words were suddenly cut off by Sam.

“I have to go,” he nearly squeaked as he got up and got dressed as fast as he could. “I’m going for a run,” he said and rushed from the motel room, leaving a disheartened Dean in his wake.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy,” Dean whispered. If only he knew then that while it wouldn’t become tradition, it was definitely not the last b-day b-j for the Winchester brothers.


	4. Hands and Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Sam + a horny Dean = a helping hand indeed.

There was the sound of a door opening and then a smash and shatter. Dean jumped, startled. It was his instinct as a hunter that made him lunge for the gun in his nightstand. Had it actually been a monster, the scene would have been quite comical from a certain point of view. The 21-year-old had been in the middle of having some “Dean time”. The monster would have broken in to see porn on the television and the Winchester with his dick out, halfway through a whack off session. Expecting something to fight had made Dean’s shock even greater when he instead saw Sam stagger through the door, a lampshade in hand. “I broke the lamp,” he slurred, sheepishly raising it up to show his brother. It took a moment, but Dean started to attempt damage control. He set the gun aside then placed a pillow over his lap. Now, he was not one to blush but he could feel his face turning a deep, hot shade of red as Sam looked at him, a curious (or judging) eyebrow cocked and arched.

Sam let out something that Dean could only describe as a giggle. “You are always doing thaaat. I thought you got a lot of play, big broooother,” he drawled. “Why do you need your hand?”

Dean blinked. This was so unlike the Sam he knew and loved. “Are you...are you drunk?”

The younger brother snorted and placed the lampshade on his head. “As a skunk! I went-” he hiccuped, “-to a party.” He kicked off his shoes.

Dean frowned. A party? That was unlike Sam too. “Sam-”

“Shhhh...” Sam shushed him, putting his finger to his own lips to further make his point. The young man staggered forward and climbed up on the bed with a lazy, drunken smirk.

Dean blinked. What was he doing? He leaned forward and took the lampshade off of his brother’s head before putting it aside. “You need to sleep this off.” But then Sam leaned in close and Dean’s mind shut off.

Sam grinned and slowly peeled away the pillow from Dean’s lap, leaving his now mostly flaccid cock exposed.

“Sam...” Dean stared at him as his brother regarded him with a curious expression. The curiosity apparently won out because then his hand suddenly wrapped around his dick, the sensation making it start to harden again while making Dean gasp.

Sam watched as his hand slid up and down. “Lube?” he questioned. When Dean didn’t dare react the boy rolled his eyes and leaned over Dean’s body to search the nightstand. There it was - Dean’s trusty bottle of lube - sitting beside the only lamp that now lay in tact. He snatched it up and before Dean could protest he poured some over his cock before resuming his hand motion. Oh fuck. Oh holy fuck. Oh holy fuck on a fucking stick. Sam was touching him. Actually touching him. And this wasn’t a dream. For once it wasn’t just a glorious, sexy dream. This was real and oh god, it was good.

Sam squeezed a little tighter and slid it up and down with a little more vigor. Dean curled his toes and pushed his hips upwards. “Sammy, I-” But the words were cut off, because Sam was now pressing their lips together. The shock slammed through him, but didn’t work against his erection, in fact, it was now harder than ever. His lips parted for Sam’s and after a couple moments of awkward testing of technique they matched together in perfect, blissful kissing. Dean deepened it and Sam’s hand moved faster. The minutes mushed together and Dean couldn’t tell how much time had passed. 

Then it was coming. He felt it fast approaching. “Ah,” he let out against Sam’s lips, making the boy grin with pride. “O-oh, Sam,” he whimpered. “Faster. P-please, Sammy.” Sam did as he requested, his hand moving with gusto as his other hand reached down to cup his balls. Dean pressed their lips back together and kissed him desperately, unable to take it anymore. He wanted this to last. Oh god, did he want it to last, but it was too much. It was too good.

Dean gasped against Sam’s lips. “I’m gonna-” The orgasm rushed over him as his cock began to leak and released all over Sammy’s hand. “Ooh...mm...” Dean hummed, his body relaxing and tingling as the orgasm faded away. 

Sam grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth before rolling over to grab some tissues. After wiping his hand clean he passed some to Dean so the young man could clean himself off as well. Dean pulled up his pants, zipped them and buttoned them. Then Sam laid beside him and let out a soft hum. “G’night,” he mumbled and his eyes closed. The drink had won out and taken him under.

Dean stared at him, his eyes flickering down to his brother’s slightly swollen lips as he still felt them pressed against his own. He hoped the feeling and memory stayed on his lips forever. His tongue darted out, capturing the last traces on him. Sweet, yet manly. Sam was really growing up. The elder brother laid back in bed, staying beside the younger. “G’night,” he echoed, but the steady breathing told him that Sam had already fallen asleep. Dean smiled gently, pulled the blanket over the two of them and let himself drift off too.


	5. Sex and Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam wants to go to college Dean acts with desperation and they just might be changed forever.

Dean sighed and sat up. “Sam?” He flicked on the light and looked over at the bed beside his own. Yet again their dad was gone, leaving the two of them on their own.

Sam groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head to block out the light. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“I can’t keep this in anymore. I know you’re planning to leave for Stanford.” He hadn’t meant to blurt it out, but he just couldn’t keep pretending not to know.  
Sam was silent for awhile then he slowly lowered the blanket. Dean watched as Sam blinked a few times to adjust to the light, then their eyes met. “I…was going to tell you.”

“No, you weren’t.”

The sound of a sigh before Sam got off the bed and sat on Dean’s. “I have to. You understand that, don’t you? I have to.”

“You don’t. You-”

“I do. I’m not like you, okay? I need education to-”

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“What? No! Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“That’s what you said!”

“I didn’t.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

Dean rushed forward and pressed their lips together. It was an act of desperation, but a stupid one. This was not the way to make Sam stay; this was the way to make him run. But...but then Sam was kissing him back and Dean’s heart took off into a wild race. Was this happening? Was his wildest, dirtiest fantasy coming true? Was this Sam’s way of saying he wouldn’t leave? He deepened it, his greed growing rapidly. 

Sam yanked him forward and Dean rolled on top of him. The kiss became deep and passionate. Dean’s hips rubbed down against Sam’s as their legs got tangled in one another’s. It didn’t take long for theirs shirts to be yanked off. Bare chests met and Dean almost couldn’t handle it.

He slipped down Sam’s pajama pants just enough for his erection to break free and he looked down at Sam with wide eyes. So, his brother /did/ want him as much as he lusted after him. “Oh, Sammy,” he whispered and slid down his body to take the member into his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down as he sucked.

A moan came from the younger and fuck, it was the most amazing sound he’d ever heard. His voice had become so much manlier - yet melodic - over the years and the deep groan was the sexiest one he’d heard in his life. He hollowed his cheeks and humming, slid up and down over the member.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and it sent chills down Dean’s spine. The blowjob didn’t last very long as the desire spread through Dean’s stomach and his cock pressed against his flannel pants, begging to be added to the equation. Besides, Sam was rock hard in his mouth and he was leaking precum down his throat. It looked like they were both ready.

After sliding off of his cock he looked up at his brother and waited until Sam’s eyes opened. His cheeks were red and there was guilt in his eyes so Dean quickly said what he needed to before Sam could have second thoughts. “I-I want more. I want more of you, Sammy.” He paused. “I want /all/ of you.” Sam paused and for a moment Dean really thought he was about to be rejected before Sam nodded.

“Oh wow,” he whispered in surprise. “Awesome.” It was an idiotic thing to say but it was all that came to mind. There was a flicker of a smile from Sam and Dean lurched off of the bed, grabbing lube from his bag before yanking off his pants and leaving them behind. His dick pointed at Sam, leading the way for Dean. Sam took care of discarding his own pants.

“I’m going to prep you, alright?”

Sam eyed the lube bottle and nodded. “Do what you need to do.”

“Lay on your stomach.” Sam situated himself on the bed as Dean popped open the cap. He moved between his legs and admired the view below him. He was firm and smooth and oh so beautiful. 

“You’re all grown up,” he said quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing...” He poured the lube over his fingers. “Here we go.”

His finger went inside of him, pushing the liquid in and over his entrance. Sam gasped loudly. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, eyes clenching tight. 

“It won’t hurt too long, I promise,” Dean coaxed and gently rubbed it in and out. It wasn’t until he felt Sam begin to relax around the digit that he slowly worked another. He could feel the stretch and he used his free hand to pour more lube over the hole, his finger thrusts pushing it inside and making it nice and slick. Oh god, he was going to feel incredible around his cock. Could he wait much longer? He had to...he had to for Sammy. But then he didn’t, because Sam was asking for more. He leaned forward and kissed the small of his back. “If you’re sure,” he said. 

“I’m sure,” Sam said with a nod and turned his body over to face the elder brother.

He put some more lube around his cock, and slicked himself up. When Dean slipped the head of his cock inside of him, his hands came up to hold onto his younger brother’s legs.

He heard Sam hiss and he slowed himself as he sunk inside of him. Then there was a mewl and then a soft groan and Dean knew the pain was subsiding and pleasure was setting in. He licked his lips and looked down at Sam with a small smile and pleasure in his eyes. “There you go,” he whispered and he began to rock his hips back and forth. Oh god, Sam’s virgin hole was so tight and warm and so much better than he even imagined. He couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was to be inside of him. 

“Is that good?” Dean asked, ending the question in a moan.

“Yeah,” Sammy answered, a whimper slipping out. “Yeah, I like it,” he reassured him as his head fell back. “Oh!” His hands came up and gripped onto Dean’s arms. Dean watched him, drinking in the sight of Sam’s swollen parted lips, eyes closed as his shaggy brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead.

His hips moved in time and the bed creaked below them, the headboard making a banging sound against the wall that would no doubt upset their motel neighbors. However, Dean couldn’t give two fucks about that; he was deep inside of Sam who was moaning and shoving his hips up against his. He was enjoying it just as much as Dean. 

“Oh! O-oh, god, Dean! Right there! D-do that again,” he said, eyes squeezing shut as he clenching around his brother’s cock. “Please!” Dean quickly obliged and slammed against the spot inside of his brother than he clearly desperately needed attention paid to. 

“Oh...oh...ooh..oh! Oh! Oh!” His voice got higher and louder with each noise and cry. “Ahh! Oh!” The sound was incredible; Dean wanted it as the soundtrack to the rest of his life forever more. He needed it louder and more desperate so he slammed inside, hips working as fast and hard as he could manage.

“Yeah!” Sam gasped as he desperately jerked himself, his hand rubbing around his leaking cock. “Oh! Dean!” His brother pushed his hand away and wrapped his hand around the younger’s erection and worked fast. “Oh! I’m going to come!”

“Yes, Sammy, come for me. Come on, come on....” he coaxed as the pleasure started to become all too much. Sam’s hands raised above him and he grabbed the headboard, arching as he shouted one final “OH!” and came, the cum spilling from his cock. Dean watched the white splatter over his stomach, dripping around his abs. 

“Sammy!” He sank deep inside of him to release. “Oh, Sammy!” He groaned deep in his throat. Then he lowered himself onto his brother’s chest and rested there as their hearts raced. They lay like that for awhile, neither one speaking. Then Dean slid out and rolled over, beside his brother. Silence. Hesitation. Silence. Acceptance. Silence. Peace. Silence. Hand holding. Silence. Sleep.

 

=

It wasn’t about the sex or desire or passion...it was about his brother. It was about the family business. Sam belonged with him. But in the morning, even before Dean opened his eyes, he could feel the absence. With a heavy heart he blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the sun before he glanced around. Sam was gone - his suitcase and Dean’s heart with him.


	6. Death and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jessica's death Sam needs a distraction that only Dean can provide.

It had been silent since they’d gotten into the Impala and drove to the motel that they were currently settling into. Dean didn’t know what to say and the devastation was written all over Sam’s face. The closest he was to understanding how Sam felt about losing Jessica was how he felt when he lost their mom. Sam’s mood slowly shifted and Dean felt his aura moving more toward anger than solely sadness.

After his bag was thrown by the door, Dean sat on his bed and cleared his throat. “Sammy, come here.” Sam frowned slightly, but did as he was told. “Look, if you need anything or want anything or just-”  
Sam cut him off by suddenly rushing at him and pressing their lips together. His hands fisted in Dean’s shirt and in a flash he’d removed it. What the hell was happening? Dean didn’t even have time to think before Sam was ripping off the rest of his clothes then went to town on his own.

“Sam-”

“No,” Sam said firmly.

He was shocked, but he couldn’t resist. He kissed him hard and Dean felt his teeth on his lip as his younger brother kissed back with a desperation like none other. Sam wasted no time and laid on the bed stark naked as Dean stared down at him. Fuck, he was gorgeous. When it parted Sam sucked on his fingers to wet them before shoving them inside of himself. “I want you to fuck me,” he said.

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “I can’t.”

“Yes. Yes! Please, Dean. Please, that’s what I need. You said ‘anything’.” This was going so fast that Dean was losing all rational thought. Dean quickly got up and ignored his brother’s protests as he searched his bag for lube and a condom. He climbed back into bed and popped it open. After he pulled on the rubber and slicked himself up he went between Sam’s legs, the younger man groaning in frustration at the hold up.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered as he pushed inside of him, committing an even bigger sin than the last time they’d done this. It was different this time. The tight warmness enveloped him and he groaned. He stilled to get used to it and to let Sam adjust, but the shaggy haired brother didn’t want that. Instead, he shoved up against him, forcing Dean to move. The elder leaned down and kissed him. He was trying to savor the moment, but he knew Sam wouldn’t want that – they were both doing this for different reasons. He never thought that they would be having sex for a second time. The kiss deepened and Dean was rocking inside of him.

Their kiss was forced apart as Sam’s legs hooked around his waist, heels digging into Dean’s ass cheeks as his hands gripped the back of his older brother’s neck. “Fuck me!” he commanded. “Fuck me harder!”  
Dean obliged and his thrusts became faster and deeper as he grabbed the sheets of the bed for leverage. His balls slapped against him over and over and the ecstasy was erupting over him. “Sam!” he moaned. “Oh, Sam...”

“Fuck me!” Sam yelled.

Dean continued, breaking into a sweat. This was so unlike his brother. So unlike his Sammy. When the position and angle didn’t seem to be enough he tried to think of a more effective way. Maybe it was okay to just let himself give into the pure pleasure. It was so…fucking…good. Dean stood up and dragged Sam to the edge of the bed then slipped back inside. He hooked his arms around his legs and began to slam into him as he yanked him toward him to get in deeper and harder.

“Yeah!” Sam shouted. “Yeah, yeah, harder. So...much...harder....” he said in between high moans.

Dean began to pant at the extrusion as he thrust into him as hard as he could. It had to be hurting Sam, but he knew it was part of what the younger wanted. He was trying to get Dean to fuck away the emotional pain with a mix of physical pain and pleasure.

Sam suddenly sat up and wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Their bodies worked against one another’s, moans mixing and meshing together.  
“N-not enough,” Sam whimpered. Dean’s heart clenched. It wasn’t enough? He couldn’t get rid of his brother’s pain.... He quickly pushed him back down on the bed, pulled out and flipped Sam around. God, he’d gotten a lot more muscular since he’d left for college. Then he hopped on the bed and got behind him.

“I’ll take care of you, Sammy,” Dean said in a gruff voice then shoved himself inside of his brother, who let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion. Dean held onto Sam’s hips as he started to thrust inside of him.  
Sam whimpered and moaned under him, his hands gripping into the blankets. “Y-yes...” he moaned, encouragingly. “Yes, Dean, like that.”

Dean quickened his paces and grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, the other still gripping his hip. “Fuck, Sammy,” he groaned. “Oh, fuck, Sam. Oh god, you need to come. You n-need to come!”

Sam obliged, spilling himself all over the bed as he moaned and shoved back against Dean so the elder was as far in as he could possibly ever be. Dean groaned as he came, fingers gripping hard into his brother’s skin.

When he came down from it he realized what they’d done and how they’d done it; the guilt immediately wiped away the pleasure.

“Sam, I-”

“Don’t talk,” Sam said, quietly. “Just-...” He rolled over and pulled back the blankets to lay under them. “Just don’t leave, okay?”

Dean quickly got under the blanket beside him and pulled him brother close to holding him. Their bodies were hot and sweaty and Dean could feel his brother shaking . “I’ll never leave, Sammy.”


	7. Inebriation and Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my fic "An Array of Firsts" you will notice that this is an edited version of it. "An Array of Firsts" was originally suppose to follow the format that "Dirty Little Secrets" has, but I wanted to make a fresh start and start as little Winchesters so...this fic was born instead. Anyway, here we go! 
> 
> Takes place during the episode "Playthings" in Season 2.

“You’re bossy….and short,” Sam said, slumping in his chair.

Dean was confused at first then the realization soaked through his body as he glanced over at the empty alcohol bottles. Dammit. “Are you drunk?”

“Yeah. So? Stupid.”

His jaw clenched. Who was the stupid one? “What are you thinking? We’re working a case.” It had been a long, hard, confusing day, but even Dean knew not to drink at a time like this. It wasn’t going to help right now. In fact, it was likely detrimental.

“The guy who hung himself. I couldn’t save him.”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t know. You couldn’t have done anything.”

“That’s an excuse, Dean. I should have found a way to save him.”

“Yeah, well you can’t save everyone. Even you said that.”

“No, you don’t understand, alright? The more people I save, the more I can change.” There was a surprising air of desperation in his voice that Dean hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Change what?”

“My destiny, Dean!” Sam was getting near hysterical and Dean’s heart dropped low in his stomach. He needed to get his little brother to bed so he could sleep it off. That was really the only thing he could think to do right now. 

“Alright, time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch.” He picked him up out of the chair and backed him toward the bed.

“I need you to watch out for me.” Dean let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I know. I always do,” he said shortly as he tried to push Sam toward the bed. It proved to be a struggle as Sam kept babbling on and pushed his body weight against Dean’s shoved hands.

“No, no, no. You have to watch out for me, alright? And if I ever turn into something that I’m not, you have to kill me.” His words slurred and tears welled in his eyes.

“Sam…” He rolled his eyes and pushed him back. He was sick of this same conversation over and over again.

“Dean, Dad told you to do it. You have to.”

No, he didn’t have to do anything about it. He didn’t have to do everything their father told him. …his father was dead now. “Well, dad’s an ass. He never should have said anything. I mean, you don’t do that. You don’t lay that crap on your kids.”

He really wished that his little brother would stop with the talk of his destiny. It was almost an insult to their relationship that Sammy would even think that Dean wouldn’t (and couldn’t) stop him from going dark. Nothing was going to happen to the younger Winchester - not if Dean had anything to say or do about it.

“No, he was right to say it. Who knows what I might become. Even now everyone around me dies!”

“Well, I’m not dying, okay? And neither are you. Come on…” He shoved him down to the bed but Sam grabbed his jacket sleeve.

“No, please, Dean you’re the only that can it. Promise.”

“Don’t ask that of me.”

“Dean, please. You have to promise me.” He looked desperate as those eyes of his begged and pleaded.

Dean’s heart raced. How could Sam expect something like that? How could he even consider asking that of his brother. He tried to say no, but Sam became more and more agitated as he clawed at Dean. “I promise.” The words poured out and his only comfort was that he wasn’t bound to keep his word, neither by magic or law. There was nothing that Sam could do, say or become that would make Dean kill him. There was enough blood on his hands without adding that of his brother’s…his sweet, doe-eyed, bitch of a brother.

“Thanks. Thank you.”

He shoved Sam off with disgust. The misguided appreciation of the younger was sick. Sam fell back a bit but sat right back up, cupping his face. “Dean, thank you…thank you…” He leaned up and took claim of Dean’s lips with his own. The firm kiss held fast as moments passed. Dean finally pulled away, trying to ignore the tingling feeling setting into his own lips as he dodged the pair belonging to Sam. They had a long talk after the last time and promised one another that it would never happen again. Never.

“What the are you doing?” 

Sam gripped his face harder, trying to draw his brother in for another. “Showing gratitude. Sealing the deal…binding the promise...”

Dean frowned. “First off, that doesn't make a lick of sense and second of all, we said we wouldn't-“ Sam cut him off with another kiss. This time the shock was diluted and Dean could taste an array of liquors on his lips.

“No protests.” Whisky. “No talking too much.” Vodka. “No being a-“ Gin. Dean found himself claiming this kiss for his own as their lips crashed and moved against one another’s. Sam pulled him down on the bed so Dean awkwardly stumbled on top of his body, creating a mess of limbs. Sam’s lips parted and Dean’s tongue went on overdrive, exploring his brother’s mouth. Somewhere in the mess Dean lost his jacket; his brother had somehow snuck it off of him. Dean’s hand went to his shaggy hair and gripped onto the floppy locks as though afraid that the man would disappear if he let go. The lust inside of him was like a demonic possession. It was wrong, misguided, evil but still…felt so right. Why? Why did it feel right? Sam moaned into his mouth and fireworks burst inside of Dean’s body. He slid between Sam’s legs and their hips moved together until Sam slowed and came to a halt. The kiss melted away as Sam’s lips became immobile. Dean frowned and pulled away.

“Sam?” Nothing came from him but a snore. “Sammy?” Passed out. The kid had actually passed out drunk. He pulled off of him and stood. With a shaky breath, Dean pulled the blanket over him and smoothed his hair from his shut eyes. With a sigh, the elder Winchester sat on his own bed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He had broken his promise to stop this thing. Well, at least Sam wouldn't remember in the morning anyway. “Alright, Sammy,” he said quietly. “I said I promise but…I don’t promise to kill you. I promise to protect you and keep you pure. I’ll watch out for you…like always.” He laid on his own bed and closed his eyes, but no amount of darkness or immobility could erase the lingering feeling of Sam’s lips on his own.


	8. Impala and Intercourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! It’s been a LONG time. Life got a little nutso. I’m currently in the hospital for a few days which has given me a bad case of boredom so I figured I’d give you a new chapter. Thank you so much for still continuing to give me kudos even though I hadn’t updated in over a year! As always please comment/bookmark/kudos it if possible...that will give me inspiration to keep updating (maybe even on a regular basis ;)) Quick disclaimer: This takes place during S3:E16 “No Rest For The Wicked” so some of the dialogue is taken straight from the episode so credit goes to the brilliant writers of Supernatural. Alright, guys, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know, if those doesn’t -- doesn’t go the way we want...I just want you to know that-”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Dean said, shaking his head as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

 

“No, what?”

 

“You’re not gonna bust out the Mister Goodbye Speech, alright? I mean, if this is my last day on earth, I don’t want it to be socially awkward.”

 

Sam’s eyes were downcast and they moved out to the passenger side window. Dean could see his jaw clench. Even not being able to see his face, he still knew exactly what expression he would have. It was the one that reminded him of a wounded puppy. Eyebrows knitted together, a slight pout on his lips and sadness in his eyes. It killed Dean.

 

He quickly switched gears. “You know what I do want?” He flipped on the radio and Bon Jovi played loudly threw the speakers.

 

“Bon Jovi?”

 

“Bon Jovi rocks -- on occasion.”

 

Dean began to sing, “ _And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back / I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back / I've been everywhere, and still I'm standing tall…_ ”

 

“Come on,” Dean egged Sam on, hitting him in the arm.

 

He caught Sam smile as he began to sing along. “ _I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all / ‘Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride / I'm wanted dead or alive..._ ”

 

“ _Dead or alive / dead or alive / dead or alive_ ,” Sam kept singing.

 

Dead or alive.

 

Dead or.

 

Dead.

 

Dean’s smile faltered. He would be dead. Gone. And so soon. His heart clenched and he could feel Sam’s eyes on him.

 

The singing slowly faded out and Sam flipped off the music. “Dean?”

 

This snapped him out of it and he glanced over at his brother, “Hm?”

 

Sam stared then he swallowed and said, “Pull over.”

 

“What?”

 

“Pull over.”

 

“Sam, Bobby said we can’t make too many stops and-”

 

“ _Pull over_ , Dean.”

 

The commanding tone sent a shiver up his spine. He slowed down and pulled onto the side of the road as Sam called Bobby and told them they needed a moment. Bobby drove a distance ahead then pulled over as well. Sam licked his lips and said, “Turn off the headlights.”

 

“What are you-?”

 

He sighed and leaned over, shutting them off for him. “Bon Jovi my ass. That’s not what you want. I...I know what you want. And I want to give it to you.” With that, he popped open the button on his jeans, making Dean’s eyes widen. 

 

“Sammy, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to,” he said in an earnest tone as he unzipped his jeans and yanked them down.

 

Dean’s breathing was already labored in sudden anticipation. He watched as Sam kicked them off, the pants bunching up on the floor of the Impala. 

 

“What if Bobby-?”

 

“Shush,” Sam said as he leaned over and undid Dean’s pants. The elder brother’s dick twitched and began to harden at the thought of what was going to happen. His heart pounded in his chest as he peered out the windshield, making sure Bobby couldn’t see them. It was dark, only a dim streetlamp above. Maybe they could get away with this. Sam stroked Dean’s dick for a few moments, watching as it grew and hardened. Dean could swear he heard Sam groan in need and it was surprising and thrilling. Sam leaned down and wrapped his mouth around his erection, bobbing his head up and down over it, getting it nice and wet. He sucked hard and pulled off with a soft “pop”. 

 

“Oh fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned. Sam looked up at him and smiled a little before he spit on his fingers and shoved them up inside of himself. He scissored quickly, getting himself ready. It was one of the hottest things Dean had ever seen and he let out a moan as he grabbed Sam’s hips. “Sammy, I need you now. Please...fuck, please.”

 

Sam obliged and straddled Dean’s waist. He grabbed a hold of Dean’s dick and guided it to his hole. He sunk down, groaning loudly as Dean filled him. 

 

“Oh my god.” Dean’s head fell back against the headrest and he shoved his hips upward, getting in as deep as he possibly could. “Oh, fuck...oh.” He shoved up again and again and again. Sam almost couldn’t keep up as he moved up and down, meeting Dean’s thrusts, but the gorgeous sounds coming from his mouth meant they were doing this so fucking right. 

 

Dean’s heart pounded as Sam whimpered every time Dean slid down and moaned when he pushed up and damn near screamed when Dean hit his spot. 

 

“Fuck, Sammy, you like that?”

 

Sam nodded vigorously and began bouncing faster as he grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders for leverage. “Dean!” he shouted his name in a deep, gruff voice that make Dean almost come right then and there. “So much. I like it so much. Oh god...oh….ooh, I-I need to-” 

 

Dean got the hint and grabbed a hold of Sam’s dick, jerking it fast as he slammed up into him. “Fucking come for me, Sammy! Come for me!”

 

Sam did as he was told, coming hard and spraying Dean with his warm cum. This brought Dean right to the edge. He yanked Sam’s hips down and shoved up, coming deep inside of him, moaning and shaking through it. “Oh, god, oh...ooh….” He groaned and slowly came down from it, his body buzzing. 

 

Sam waited a moment before climbing off of him and getting in his seat. He dressed and Dean shoved himself back into his pants, zipping and buttoning them. They were quiet for a few moments then Dean looked over at Sam with a small smile. His first one in what seemed like forever.

 

“If this was my last act on earth, I am okay with it,” Dean said as he started up the Impala and put her into drive. He pulled out onto the road, steering with one hand because Sam had taken his other.


	9. Anger and Anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during S4:E21 "When The Levee Breaks". It occurs after their fight in the motel room when Dean finds Sam with Ruby. Enjoy! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> (WARNING: There is dubcon in this chapter. If that bothers you, PLEASE DO NOT READ. This is the only chapter that contains it so you will not need to skip chapters in the future.)

Each punch got more and more intense and Dean’s anger grew like a raging inferno inside of him. However, it seemed like nothing compared to Sam’s rage. There was a wild look in his eyes as his hands wrapped around Dean’s neck and _squeezed_. 

The air flow cut off and that’s when the anger melted away to make room for panic. It was getting tighter. It was getting more savage. This was it; this was how death would catch up to him. He never thought for a moment it would be at Sam’s hands. His vision had begun to blacken when Sam finally released him. 

He gasped for breath then tried to speak, but he was cut off by a hard kiss. It wasn’t tender; it wasn’t even filled with lust or longing. Instead, it was bitter and sour and Dean had never been more upset to have his brother’s lips on his. 

Sam’s belt was thrown off and his jeans shoved down. No. _No_ , not like this. Dean didn’t want this. This wasn’t what they were all about. Their relationship was so much more than that.

“Sam!” he snapped when his brother nearly ripped off his pants. But there was no stopping him. He spread Dean’s legs and shoved inside of him. 

It was a burn unlike anything Dean had ever felt. God, it felt like his body was being ripped apart. He’d endured so much pain in his life at the hands of the things he’d hunted for years, but nothing compared to this. And then the thrusts began and the pain intensified. 

“Sammy, stop!” he gasped and grasped at the floor but quickly let go when he felt the glass beneath his hands. 

His little brother’s response to this was simply to go faster. And after awhile - and a few protests later - the pleasure began. It was a shock to his entire body to go from such agony to an orgasmic sensation. With each thrust, his pleasure grew and his cock hardened and lengthened, turned on by the brand new feeling.

Sam began to jackhammer and Dean nearly lost his mind. “Oh fuck!” he gasped and arched against the floor. All thoughts of their fight flew from his mind. All the worrying about Lillith and Rudy and the demon blood escaped him. There was only gratification. He reached down and grabbed his cock, fisting it hard as he jerked it fast.

Sam gave a guttural growl and snatched his hand away, pinning him down instead. He slammed in with hard, deep thrusts. Fuck, it was so animalistic and enraged. His cock suddenly hit something inside of Dean and he saw stars before his eyes. How could something so fueled by infuriation and - dare he say, hate - feel so good? With just a hint of pain, he was unable to stop it; he came without a single thing touching his dick.  
Sam came immediately after him, letting out a short moan. With pants forcing themselves from Sam’s lips, chest heaving, he pulled out, backed away and yanked up his jeans. He buttoned them and gave Dean a look that the man had never seen before. Hate? Resentment?

Dean came down from the orgasm and a different pain filled him. He stared up at Sam, ignoring the tear that rolled down his cheek. 

“You walk out that door -- don’t you _ever_ come back.” Dean said and moved his gaze to the opposite wall, not wanting to see that look in Sam’s eyes. Not wanting to know what it was.

He heard the door close and everything inside of him broke apart. 

That was when he knew. 

It was _finality_.


End file.
